1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for selecting a user, and more particularly, to a method for selecting a user for maximizing multiuser diversity in performing multiple input multiple output communication under multiuser environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multiuser multiple-input multiple-output system, which is an essential element technology for supporting services transmitting data at a rate of 1 Gbp or more in a frequency band of 5 Ghz, may transmit data to users corresponding to the number of maximum transmit antennas at one time by various methods of allowing a single access point (AP) to transmit a signal to multiuser.
When a larger number of users than the number of antennas disposed in the multiuser multiple input multiple output system are present, optimal combinations of users are selected by searching all the combinations of users having a highest multiuser diversity and the multiuser diversity may be maximized by primarily transmitting data to the selected users. Therefore, in the multiple input multiple output communication system in which the multiple users are present, multiuser diversity of the system may be changed according to how to select users intending to transmit data.
However, the methods for selecting users according to the related art have the increased complexity due to the sudden increase in combinations to be searched when there are many users.